Alternate Ending
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: What if Kiara push Simba off the ledge, before banishing Kovu?


SIMBA: Why have you come back?  
KOVU: Simba... I had nothing to do with-  
SIMBA: You don't belong here.  
KOVU: Please... I ask your forgiveness.  
KIARA: Daddy, please... listen to him!  
SIMBA: {to Kiara} Silence! {to Kovu} When you first came here, you asked for judgment...  
SIMBA: ...And I pass it now.  
RANDOM ANIMALS: Kick him out! That's right! Judgment day is here!  
SIMBA: Exile!  
Kiara; [gasp groan].  
Kiara quickly pushed Simba off the ledge.  
Simba; [screaming].  
Kovu and the other gasp to see what Kiara did.  
Nala; Kiara what did you do?  
Random Animals; he dead.  
Kiara; i had to. he was use about to...  
Kovu; [whisper]; Kiara, your the new queen.  
Kiara; what?  
Kovu; when you killed a king it up to you to replace him.  
Kiara; but I thought Zira wanted to be queen.  
Kovu; well, she might let you, beside you killed Simba.  
Kiara; yes, let tell her.  
Kiara and Kovu ran off to search for Zira. Meanwhile with Nala.  
Nala; Simba, are you okay?  
Simba; no.  
Nala; [voice breaking] oh SImba.  
Zazu; why would Kiara do this?  
Simba; I think she was just trying to protect Kovu.  
Timon; what do we do now?  
Simba; Nala, Timon, Pummba, and Zazu, tell all of the lions and the rest of the animals agree.  
Pummba; for what.  
Simba; to let Kiara or Zira be queen of the prideland.  
Nala; but Simba...  
Simba; it okay.  
Simba's is now dead.  
Nala; [voice breaking] SImba. [crying].  
Meanwhile with Zira.  
Zira; alright, before the battle, we must go into this mud.  
Vitanti; do we have to?  
Zira; it the only way to defeat Simba, so I can be queen.  
Kiara; you don't have to defeat Simba.  
Zira; huh.  
Kovu; hello mother.  
Zira; [growls] well well well, if it isn't the princess and the traitor.  
Kiara; look Zira.  
Zira; we are going to kill Simba and i expect you to get out of the way.  
Kovu; NO!  
Zira; what?  
Kiara; he dead.  
Vitanti; what you mean?  
Kiara; I killed my father, because he was just about to banished Kovu from the prideland.  
The outlander looks shocked.  
Zira; you killed him.  
Kiara; yes.  
Zira; Kiara, you did a good thing.  
Kovu; yes, you help us defeated Simba.  
Kiara; so what ganna happen now.  
Zira; Kiara I want you to be the queen of the prideland with Kovu.  
Kovu; really mother.  
Zira; yes.  
Vitanti; but what about you?  
Zira; what you mean?  
Vitanti; I thought you want to be queen of the prideland.  
Zira; yes but when a lion killed another lion, they must take that land.  
Kiara; true.  
Zira; so, will you join us?  
Kiara; [evilly] yes.  
The outlanders and Kiara went to the prideland, meanwhile with Nala and the other.  
Timon; so Nala, what are we ganna do?  
Nala; I don't know, I think we should let Zira take over the prideland.  
Pummba; but what if they make it worse then last time?  
Nala; yes but...  
Zazu; what if they put me back in the cage?  
Nala; well, if you can see, we can...  
Timon; what if Zira...  
Nala; LISTEN! Zira and the other outlanders will attack, so what we will do is let them take over our land.  
Zazu; but what will we do.  
Nala; we shall join them.  
Timon, Pummba, and Zazu, nodded and heard something coming from the distance.  
Nala; [gasp] there here.  
Timon; what do we do?  
Nala; you guy, tell the other lions, while I talk to Zira.  
Timon, Zazu, and Pummba; right.  
Zira; well well well, look who we have here, Nala.  
Nala; Zira, can I talk to you with, Kovu and Kiara.  
Zira; sure, you lions stay here.  
Nala took Zira, Kiara, and Kovu to the den.  
Zira; so Nala, what do you want to talk about?  
Nala; first off, Kiara I need to know, why did you killed your father.  
Kiara; well he was just about to banished Kovu, I couldn't just stand there.  
Nala; and what gave you the idea, to do that.  
Kiara; well, Timon and Pummba told me to be more tough.  
Nala; oh those little... [sigh] alright, you made your point.  
Kiara; thanks mom.  
Nala; Kovu, why didn't you tell Simba about the ambush.  
Kovu; I was going to tell Kiara, but Simba came along and.  
Nala; and you killed your own brother.  
Kovu; yes.  
Zira; well I can't stay mad at you for killing your brother.  
Kovu; thank mother.  
Nala; and for Zira, how Vitanti.  
Zira; she good, thank for lending her to me.  
Kiara and Kovu; lending...  
Zira; okay I think we told our share of lie.  
Nala; yeah.  
Kovu; what you mean?  
Nala; Kiara, Vitanti is your sister.  
Kiara; WHAT!  
Nala; you see, when I was young, Scar took over the prideland, when I grew, he asked me to be his mate.  
Kiara; ewww.  
Nala; when I gave birth, her name was Vitanti.  
Kovu; but then, how come Vitanti is my sister.  
Nala; Scar wanted a male cub, I was shocked to hear that. So I quickly gave me cub to Zira.  
Kiara; but then how come I didn't know that.  
Nala; because if i show Simba, about Vitanti, he ganna think that I married Scar.  
Kovu; whao.  
Zira; then I realized Nala, didn't want Vitanti anymore, that is why I didn't tell you.  
Vitanti; that all I needed to hear.  
Kiara, Nala, Kovu, and Zira; Vitanti.  
Vitanti; so, I was Nala mom/  
Zira; yes.  
Kovu; wait, that must be, Kiara and Vitanti, are sister, but if me and Vitanti are sister, that must be, me and Kiara are sister.  
Nala; yes, but Zira, took Vitanti, more longer then I did. I left the prideland to look for Simba.  
Kovu; wow.  
Vitanti; well, thank for telling me.  
Zira; alright, back to the taking over the prideland.  
Nala; okay, Zira, I will only let you take over the prideland, and I will only let you let Kiara be queen and Kovu be king of prideland, if you let us stay.  
Zira; well, okay.  
Nala; thank you.  
Kiara, Kovu, Vitanti, Zira, and Nala went outside and went to the top of the ledge, to do there roar. On top of them comes the ghost of Simba and Mufasa.  
Simba's ghost; thank you Nala, and Kiara takes care.  
Kiara; thank dad.  
Simba's ghost; we are one.  
The End.


End file.
